Dissolution
by Imalkikal
Summary: Prussia's thoughts on his dissolutions. Warning: Prussia swears. A lot.


**A/N: **http:/ /www . fanfiction . net /s /6462248 /1 /Dissolution is the Response to this fic written by Saja Natalia from France's perspective.

* * *

January 30, 1935

The beginning of the end for me.

Although, I think the end began even before that.

I was sitting at home, minding my own business…well, maybe I wasn't minding my own business. Since when did I _ever_ mind my own business? It was still uncalled for, though. I didn't do anything to deserve that. West comes into my house, all quiet and solemn like usual. Whatever. No big deal. I just say, "Yo, Westen! Wie geht's? Möchtest du ein Bier?" Like always. He just looks at me and I know shit's about to go down. I hate that look. That's the last look Holy Roman Empire ever gave to me.

"Es tut mir leid," he says. I'm confused. What the fuck does he have to be sorry about? Then his batshit insane leader comes in along with fucking half the Nazi army…alright, maybe not half, but there were a lot of troops there. I was already under his goddamn control, what the fuck else could he want?

"Preuβen," that crazy fucker began, "Ich muss das Reichsstatthaltergesetz zu Ihnen lesen." I frowned. This didn't sound good. It didn't sound good at all. "Alle Ihre Staaten sind hiermit aufgelöst, im Tatsache wenn nicht im Gesetz." I blinked and stared at him.

"W-Was?" I couldn't believe it. What he was saying couldn't be true. Dissolved? I looked at West, but he wasn't looking at me. "Ich glaube nicht Sie." Hitler shrugged and turned to the door.

"Glauben Sie, was Sie werden," he said, and left. The troops all followed behind him until it was just me and West. He finally looked back up at me.

"Ich habe kein sagen gehaben," he said remorsefully. But I didn't believe him.

"Fick du," I said. "Verlassen Sie meinen Anblick." I saw him frown. I hadn't used that tone with him since…ever…

"Sondern, Bruder…" He reached out to me, but I jerked away from him.

"Nein!" I yelled. I was angry. I couldn't be in the same room as him, as _anyone_, any longer. What did it all mean? _Dissolved_? Fucking shit…was I going to die?

"Preuβen… du bist zur das Drittes Reich, aber nicht zur Welt aufgelöst." I looked at him, even more confused than I already was. Is that what he meant by 'in fact, if not in law?' "Du lebst, Bruder." He left me with those words. He was right. I did live. But what a fucking life it was. I mean, I got to fight, sure, but they weren't my battles. They were his.

It was probably bad of me, secretly hoping the Allies would win. I figured, hey, if I'm dissolved to the fucking Axis, maybe the Allies will make their stupid "Law on Reich Governors" get repealed or something. I mean, it's not like I threw the war or anything. Fuck no. I didn't want to be defeated. I would show those bastards how strong I was and how big of a mistake they made with their "dissolution."

But that fucking _arschloch_ Russland got me. I fucking told West that charging into fucking Siberia was a bad idea. I saw France do it with Napoleon. I saw that fail miserably, and I saw his strength crumble. Like hell I was gonna let that happen to me. But no. "Aufträge sind Aufträge!" Fuck you. You fucking fight your own goddamn battles, West! No. Send in your older brother, the one who fucking established you! Good for nothing, ungrateful fucker. They did it on purpose. I know they did. They would use _my_ strength instead of their precious Germany's. A lot of good that did them. America butchered him anyway.

And so we lost. I was almost happy. I thought, maybe I'll get my land back! Maybe they'll let Prussia exist again! I'd build up my strength and show them all what a mistake they made using me like that. Kesese~ But no. I was stupid to even think that.

February 25, 1947

The worst fucking day of my life.

Well…I guess it was technically the last day of my life.

I still remember it. I remember that fucking document word for word. I can recite it, no problem. It's fucking sad, really. But can you blame me? No. You can't. I remember walking into that room. I saw America (that smug bastard), England (yeah, real triumphant now, fucker), France (don't give me that fucking look), Russia (fucking creep…why are you staring at me like that?), and West (shit…it's that look again…) all standing around a table.

"Thanks for coming, Prussia!" America said, all fucking pleasant like we were friends. I just glared at him. I'd be damned if I'd speak his language to him now.

"The members of the Allied Control Council," England gestured to America, France, and Russia, "just passed Law No. 46. We figured we should read it to you." West wasn't looking at me. America held up a sheet of paper and read from it.

"Law No. 46 of the Allied Control Council

"The Prussian State, which from early days has been a bearer of militarism and reaction in Germany, has de facto ceased to exist.

"Guided by the interests of preservation of peace and security of peoples, and with the desire to assure further reconstruction of the political life of Germany on a democratic basis, the Control Council enacts as follows:

"ARTICLE 1

"The Prussian State together with its central government and all its agencies is abolished."

I was speechless. It was official. I…I was dissolved. That was that. I was going to die. I turned my back to them. I needed to be alone.

"Danke," I said solemnly. "Auf Wiedersehen." I went to walk away when I heard a "click." There was something heavy on my wrist. My arm was jerked behind me and there was another "click." Handcuffs?

"Нет~" Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuck. "You will be coming with me now, Да~" It wasn't a question, and I wondered what the fuck else the "Allied Control Council" passed.

"Nein!" I tried to jerk my arms away from him, but I couldn't. His grip was too tight.

"Нет~ That is not the way we are going!" I could hear him grinning.

"Oh yeah, we divided Germany up between us four," America added. I could hear him smirking, that bastard. "Russia got East Germany, so we decided he could have you. He's pretty happy!"

"Fick du!" I yelled, and tried to whirl around. I couldn't. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill all of them. Bastards. Assholes. How could they do this to me? The great me? The awesome me! "Gehen Sie zu Hölle!" I heard America laughing. Fucker. West still wasn't looking at me. England was smirking, I could fucking tell. France had been quiet this whole time. Russia…that goddamn fucking bastard, I could _feel_ him grinning.

"Well, we better be going now, Да?" I couldn't respond to him. I couldn't fucking move. I just glared. Glared at Russia. Glared at all of them. Glared at the whole fucking world. He pushed me to move me along. Out the door. To his house. Where I experienced the worst 43 years of my life.

* * *

**Translations: **

Prussia: Yo, West! What's up? Want a beer?

Germany: I'm sorry.

Hitler: Prussia, I must read you the Law on Reich Governors. All of your states are hereby dissolved, in fact if not in law.

Prussia: What? I don't believe you.

Hitler: Believe what you will.

Germany: I had no say.

Prussia: Fuck you! Get out of my sight.

Germany: But, brother...

Prussia: No!

Germany: Prussia...you are dissolved to the Third Reich, but not to the world. You live, brother.

Germany: Orders are orders!

Prussia: Thank you. Good bye.

Prussia: Fuck you! Go to hell!


End file.
